The Grand Lodge of Freemasons
The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is a multi-color, predominantly orange, alliance. Our community was created on November 11th, 2007, by Genghis; officially opening to the recruited public on December 8th, 2007.Whilst Our Lodge has just announcedits existence on January 30th, 2008, it already maintains 50 active members in just a few months of existence. = The Masonic Code = http://i88.photobucket.com/albums/k179/Genghis71/DiplSilk3.png Preamble I violate no secret when I say that one of the greatest values in Masonry is that it affords an opportunity for men of all walks of life to meet on common ground where all men are equal and have one common interest. (Theodore Roosevelt, Freemason) We, the individual nations of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, come together in a spirit of respect and cooperation, to cement that which unites us into one sacred band or society of members; among whom no contention should ever exist, but that noble emulation of who can best work or best agree. Through this living document, we hereby declare that our Lodge affairs will be governed by this Masonic Code; pledging each and every Mason to mutual defense in the spirit of Liberty, Equality, and Solidarity. Article I: Admission & Membership http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/4741/freemasonssh8.jpg Freemasonry is an ancient and respectable institution, embracing individuals of every nation, of every religion, and of every condition in life. Wealth, power and talents are not necessary to the person of a Freemason. An unblemished character and a virtuous conduct are the only qualifications for admission into the Order. (Laurie, Freemason) Section I. Admission to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: I.I. All applicants seeking to become a Freemason must come to our off-site forums, out of their own free will, and apply for Entered Apprenticeship. I.II. Upon the moment of volunteering an application to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons, every applicant is bound to the letters of the Masonic Code. I.III. Every applicant will be screened by the Grand Superintendent to determine his/her suitability to receive Entered Apprenticeship; this process may entail an investigation and/or background check. I.IV. Every applicant to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is required to submit his or her signature, in good faith, to the Masonic Oath: I, _________, of my own free will and accord, do hereby and hereon most solemnly and sincerely promise and swear, that I will hail, ever conceal, and never reveal any of the secrets, arts, parts, point or points, of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, to any foreign party or persons whomsoever; with the exception that it be a true and lawful brother or sister of our Degree. I will acknowledge and obey all due signs and summons sent to me from The Council; always assisting every poor, distressed, and worthy Mason. Having been prohibited from bringing any material or conscientious harm to myself or my Lodge, I will keep every Masonic secret inviolable, when communicated to and received by me as such, murder and treason excepted. I will never sit in a Lodge of Clandestine-made Masons, nor converse on the subject of Masonry with a clandestine-made Mason, nor one who has been expelled or suspended from our Lodge; I will never recognize the authority of a foreign power over myself or my brethren, no matter which form that it may be disguised. I pledge that I will only give the Grand Masonic word in the specific manner or form in that which I shall receive it, and even then, I shall issue it in a low breathe; protecting the Grand Hailing Sign of distress to my last days of existence. Under no less penalty than risking my conscience, having my nation severed in two, and the bowels of my citizens taken from thence and burned to ashes, I will never knowingly violate this obligation and will henceforth honor the Masonic Code. Section II. The Degree of Entered Apprenticeship in The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: II.I. Every Entered Apprentice will experience a 30 day probationary period; during which time his/her activity, conduct, and craftsmanship will be assessed. II.II. Every Entered Apprentice will immediately change his/her alliance affiliation to reflect, “The Grand Lodge of Freemasons.” II.III. Every Entered Apprentice is prohibited from serving a congruent membership in any foreign alliance. II.IV. Every Entered Apprentice is subject to the decisions and authority of The Council. II.V. Every member that graduates Entered Apprenticeship will be granted the opportunity to achieve the rank of Freemason. Section III. The rank of Freemason in The Grand Lodge of Freemasons is subject to the following conditions: III.I. Every Freemason has the inherent right to equal opportunity, social assistance, and the freedom of speech; the latter with which is subject to reasonable limitations with regard to natural decorum and conduct. III.II. Every Freemason has the opportunity to attain any rank or position in this alliance; every member is encouraged to work towards earning such specific Ranks, Privileges, or Degrees that they aspire for. III.III. Recognizing that not all members will avail themselves of the opportunity to advance, the Council may, at its own discretion, grant certain Freemasons Privileges or Ranks with the direct stipulation that they will be afforded entirely based upon merit; such aspiring contributions may include, but are not limited to, individual service that benefits our defense, internal aid and development, administration, and forum participation. III.IV. Privileges, Ranks, and Degrees are not exempt from legislative control and may not infringe upon the inherent rights of the membership. III.V. Every Freemason has the right to vote in our Elections. III. VI. Every Freemason is free to give his/her input on legislation to The Council. Article II: Political Structure http://img509.imageshack.us/img509/1929/politicqt4.jpg It is noble in its administration: to think and let think, beyond the narrow contracted prejudices of bitter sectarians in these modern times. It is general or universal language, fitted to benefit the poor stranger, which no other institution is calculated to reach, by extending the beneficent hand. (Lorenzo Dow, Freemason) Section I. Government Overview: I.I. The Government of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons is an autocratic meritocracy with democratic representation; it consists of two bodies of specific and general authority called The Council and The Judiciary. I.II. The Council is divided into two cooperative branches: the Executive (which is subject to election), and the Administrative (which is subject to appointment). I.III. The Executive branch of The Council has complete legislative authority over policy; the Administrative branch is responsible for implementing this policy through procedure. I.IV. The Judiciary is divided into two cooperative branches: the position of Grand Registrar (which is subject to election), and The Panel of Wardens (which is subject to appointment). I.V. The Grand Registrar is an instrument of internal mediation that exists to maintain transparency and efficient government; The Panel of Wardens, as a collection of the most meritorious and reputable Freemasons, is tasked with delivering verdicts to the Grand Registrar and overseeing the requirements and appointments of Degrees. Section II. The Executive branch of The Council: II.I. The Executive branch of The Council includes two popularly elected positions of specific and general authority: the Grand Master and the Grand Steward. II.II. The Office of the Grand Master: The Office of the Grand Master represents the Head of State for The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she has the obligation and authority to make executive decisions regarding foreign affairs, domestic policy, Council appointments, and the delegation of Ranks and Privileges. All powers that are not expressively given by the Masonic Code are considered to be under the authority of the Grand Master. II.III. The Office of the Grand Steward: The Office of the Grand Steward is tasked with assuming the duties of the Office of the Grand Master in the event of a prolonged absence or dismissal; he/she entails the obligation and authority to report to the Grand Master and make executive decisions regarding foreign affairs, domestic policy, Council appointments, and the delegation of Ranks and Privileges with the consent of the latter. II.IV. The Executive may refuse or revoke the affiliation of any alliance member who has exhibited behavior that The Council can quantifiably prove to The Judiciary to be detrimental to the greater good of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; in addition to expulsion, such nations may experience disciplinary action. Section III. The Administrative branch of The Council: III.I. The Administrative branch of The Council includes three positions of general and specific authority that are appointed by, and fall under the discretion of, the Executive: the Grand Chancellor, the Grand Superintendent, and the Grand Knight. III.II. The Office of the Grand Chancellor: The Office of the Grand Chancellor is responsible for managing and enforcing the foreign affairs policy of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the negotiation of treaties, coordinates diplomatic relations in our embassies, and engages in official discourse with visiting foreign dignitaries. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Chancellor has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. III.III. The Office of the Grand Superintendent: The Office of the Grand Superintendent is responsible for managing and enforcing the domestic policy of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the recruitment, conduct, training, and advancement of Entered Apprentices and Freemasons. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Superintendent has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. III.IV. The Office of the Grand Knight: The Office of the Grand Knight is responsible for managing and enforcing the military policy of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons; he/she oversees the security of our membership, coordinates our offensive and defensive wars, and leads the Knights Templar and the Order of the Red Cross. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Knight has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. Section IV. The Judiciary: IV.I. The Judiciary is comprised of two components of general and specific authority: the Grand Registrar (which is subject to election), and The Panel of Wardens (which is subject to popular appointment). IV.II. The Office of the Grand Registrar: The Office of the Grand Registrar is responsible for tabling elections, overseeing Conventions, implementing Vote of No Confidence procedures, and mediating disputes between individuals and The Council. Upholding the Masonic Code, the Grand Registrar is bound to Precedent and must concede his/her verdicts to the wisdom of the Panel of Wardens if the latter retains a minimum of three members. With the consent of the Executive, the Grand Registrar has the authority to grant Privileges to a proxy to assist him/her with the aforementioned affairs. IV. III. The Panel of Wardens: The Panel of Wardens consists of the most experienced, respected, and meritorious Freemasons; appointed by the Executive and with the consent of a simple majority vote by the membership, each Warden is awarded his/her term for life. Warden eligibility necessitates that the nominee has to have had remained active in the Grand Lodge of Freemasons for a minimum of three months; such appointments may only be selected and voted upon during a Convention. As a collection of our most wise and deserved members, the expertise of the Wardens will be relied upon by the Grand Registrar whilst ever The Panel maintains three or more representatives. Prohibited from serving on The Council, Wardens may only be removed from Office with their own consent or the consent of the Executive and a simple majority of the membership. The Panel of Wardens is solely responsible for the discretionary appointment of specific Degrees to the Freemason membership. Section V. Elections: V.I. Elections and Appointments for The Council and The Judiciary shall take place Quarterly from the date of the first Convention. V.II. Any Freemason who has held membership for a period of three months or longer may put themselves forward as a candidate during the nomination period for The Council or The Judiciary; such nomination periods will last a week and precede every Convention. V.III. Elections for The Judiciary are immune from delays. V.IV. No member of The Council or The Judiciary may hold more than one Office congruently. V.V. Every Voting Period will last 48 hours following the start of a Convention. V.VI. In the event of run-offs, a new poll will be opened featuring the two leading candidates. V.VII. Following the conclusion of the Voting Period, appointments must be announced and determined by the final day of the Convention. V.VIII. During periods of armed conflict or civil strife, The Council may petition the Grand Registrar to temporarily delay the elected Executive component of a Convention; if approved, The Council must continue to petition the Grand Registrar for further extensions on a weekly basis. V.IX. Every Convention will be managed and supervised by the current Grand Registrar. Section VI. Votes of No Confidence: VI.I. If the membership suspects that an Official on The Council is incapable of fulfilling his/her duties, a writ de credo may be issued to The Judiciary for a Vote of No Confidence; the latter will review the case and, if approved, the Motion will be placed in the Convention Hall to be reviewed and voted upon by the entire membership. With a successful simple majority vote, the Official will be immediately removed from Office and replaced. Section VII. Succession: VII.I. In the event of an emergency vacancy on The Council, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: 1. Grand Master 2. Grand Steward 3. Grand Knight 4. Grand Superintendent 5. Grand Chancellor 6. Grand Registrar VII.II. As a condition of periods of unexplained absence lasting longer than seven days, an Emergency Convention may be authorized by the Grand Registrar or, in his/her stead, the Executive. Article III: Privileges, Ranks, and Degrees http://img507.imageshack.us/img507/1615/bookwo6.jpg Freemasonry has endured not because of its antiquity, its influence, or its social standing, but because there have been so many who have lived it. The effectiveness of Masonic teachings will always be the measure by which the outside world judges Freemasonry; the proof of Freemasonry is in our deeds and it is in our deeds that Freemasonry is made known to non-Masons. The only way that the Craft can be judged is by its product. The prestige of Freemasonry lies squarely on the shoulders of each of us. (Bro. G. Wilbur Best, Freemason) Section I. Privileges: I.I. To further the ambitions of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons and to enhance the experience of our membership, The Council may authorize the appointment of Privileges to deserving individuals; these crafts are considered to be subject to the authority of The Council and will be confirmed by the Executive. I.II. The Grand Crypto: The Grand Crypto is tasked with the responsibility of legally gathering alliance intelligence for the purpose of defending The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. I.III. The Grand Pursuivant: The Grand Pursuivant is tasked with the responsibility of domestic and public communications. I.IV. The Grand Mechanic Almoner: The Grand Almoner is tasked with the responsibility of facilitating the Masonic College and ensuring Entered Apprentices are instructed in all aspects of gameplay to a standard enabling Freemason rank. He/She is also tasked with legally collecting, investigating, and testing elements of the game engine for the benefit of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. I.V. The Grand Treasurer: The Grand Treasurer is tasked with the responsibility of enhancing the economy of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. I.VI. The Grand Architect: The Grand Architect is tasked with the responsibility of developing effective media and symbolism to enhance the experience and illustrate the spirit of the Grand Lodge of Freemasons. I.VII. The Grand Librarian The Grand Librarian is tasked with the responsibility of documenting the history of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. I.VIII. The Grand Marshal The Grand Marshal is tasked with the responsibility of coordinating recruitment efforts for The Grand Lodge of Freemason. Section II. Ranks: II.I. To further the ambitions of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons and to enhance the experience of our membership, The Council may authorize the issue and appointment of Ranks to recognize the contributions of our membership or support Knight Templar coordination. Section III. Degrees: III.I. The Grand Lodge of Freemasons incorporates three Degrees that have been traditionally associated with the ancient usages and established customs of our Creed: 1. Entered Apprentice 2. Fellow Craft 3. Master Mason III.II. The Panel of Wardens has sole authority and discretion over the requirements and appointments of these meritorious titles. III.III. Each Degree brings with it greater duty and responsibility to The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; no member may reveal any specific detail regarding the required obligations or ceremony involved with these appointments. Article IV: The Knights Templar http://img524.imageshack.us/img524/4835/templarshield2dx3.png Being persuaded that a just application of the principles, on which the Masonic Fraternity is founded, must be promote of private virtue and public prosperity, I shall always be happy to advance the interests of the Society, and to be considered by them as a deserving brother. (George Washington, Freemason) Section I. Overview: I.I. In keeping with our historical Masonic tradition, the Knights Templar will be guided by the Red Cross as represented by the Grand Knight; under the authority of the Executive, each Freemason is henceforth bound to the ideals of sacrifice, collective defense, and Just military conduct. Section II. War: II.I. Whereas the Grand Lodge of Freemasons is committed to peace between its members and other nations of the Cyberverse, The Council recognizes that military endeavors are a required but regrettable necessity. II.II. Freemasons may not declare wars of aggression without the approval of the Grand Knight or his/her appointed proxies. II.III. Failing diplomatic negotiations with an offending aggressor, all Freemasons pledge to mobilize the entirety of their national resources in the defense of the alliance or individual Masons; during peacetime and war this mobilization is subject to the direction of the Grand Knight and his/her appointed proxies. II.IV. The pursuit of Weapons of Mass Destruction for the purpose of collective self-defense is embraced by The Grand Lodge of Freemasons; members may purchase armaments at their own discretion. II.V. The use of Weapons of Mass Destruction for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated with approval from The Council; any nation seeking to launch such weaponry must obtain official consent. Article V: The Ratification of the Masonic Code and Amendments http://img530.imageshack.us/img530/701/masonicfreemasonsah3.jpg Its laws are reason and equity; its principles benevolence and love; and its religion purity and truth; its intention is peace on earth; and its disposition good-will toward men. (Bro. Rev. T.M. Harris, Freemason) Section I: Ratification: I.I. At the conclusion of the first Convention the Masonic Code shall be presented to the Grand Lodge of Freemasons for a vote; this document will only be passed with the expressed consent of a two-thirds majority. Section II: Amendments: II.I. The Council may issue amendments to the Masonic Code with the approval of The Judiciary and the expressed consent of a two-thirds majority vote. Conclusion Freemasonry must stand upon the religious, political, social, and economic Rock of Truth. Nothing is so worthy of its care as freedom in all its aspects. "Free" is the most vital part of Freemasonry. It means freedom of thought and expression, freedom of spiritual and religious ideals, freedom from oppression, freedom from ignorance, superstition, vice and bigotry, freedom to acquire and possess property, to go and come at pleasure, and to rise or fall according to will of ability. (H.W.Coil, Freemason) We, the undersigned members of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, do solemnly declare, upon our honor, that we are prompted to solicit the privileges of Freemasonry by a favorable opinion conceived of the institution, a desire for knowledge, and a sincere wish of being serviceable to our fellow creatures. Signed for the Government of the First Convention of The Grand Lodge of Freemasons, http://img402.imageshack.us/img402/3462/sealbo3.gif GLOF Anthem On January 7th, 2008, Our Lodge adopted the "Song of Welcome" as our community's official international anthem: Brethren from the East and West. Who have stood in the Tyler's Test, You will find a welcome here, Bright, Fraternal, and Sincere. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. We salute the man of worth. Whether high or low his birth, Whatsoever be his lot Rich or poor it matters not. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. And when we have said adieu, May our love remain with you, And may we renew that love, In a Grander Lodge Above. CHORUS: Warm Masonic hearts to meet you, Hands of fellowship to greet you, May our welcome here today Cheer each Brother on his way. = Treaties = *MDAP with Nueva Vida *MDP with Browncoats *PIAT with The Goodjer Alliance = External Links = * GLOF Forums * GLOF Statistics * GLOF Member List * GLOF Nation Map * GLOF Offical IRC chatroom Category:Alliances